Oblivious Duo
by SimplyJJConfusedME
Summary: Chad, Tawni and Sonny are the closest of friends that go to a boarding school. Summary sucks sorry I'm not good at it. Channy in the near future Enjoy!
1. New Beginning

**Authors Note: I know I shouldn't be putting up a new story but I've had this one on my computer for a while now. Anyways hope you guys enjoy the story I am currently working on Unsure as I put this up :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own SWAC if I did then there would be a season 3 and Channy would still be together 3**

* * *

Every day we would see the same people following the same routines. Except there are some who live out of the ordinary. They are able to breakout out of the ritual of waking up in the morning and then going to sleep. These people are who I call my friends. With them I never know how my day will start nor end. It can change in a matter of seconds with them. There was Tawni Hart who lived each day as her last. With her long blonde hair and blue eyes she was able to convince anyone to follow her lead. Day by day she would come up with new ideas to entertain herself with me tagging along. Tawni and I were like two peas in a pod. From birth we were inseparable, always in mischief. Since then we were close with one another almost like sisters. However it wasn't just the two of us there was the third amigo that completed the three musketeers, Chad Dylan Cooper.

Girls would throw themselves at him wanting a piece of him. Well except for Tawni and I. Now you must be wondering why they would want him so badly. His dirty blonde hair was swooped over his eyes ever so slightly. Never would he dare to hide his oceanic blue eyes that anyone could get lost in. Of course he was Tawni right hand man when it came to convincing someone to do something. She would get the boys and him the girls. The terrible two are dangerous when they are together. If they really wanted to they can conquer the world together. The three of us were the three musketeers that were together from the start.

I guess you can say we were well known at the prep. The prep was like a boarding school except co-ed and more fun. Tawni and I shared the same dorm with two other girls while Chad was just down the hall from us. It was the middle of the semester and we still didn't let the class schedules become a routine for us. Tawni made sure that each day was different from the last with the help of moi and Chad. It was our last year in the prep before going to college or the university so why not make it the best as she would say.

The sunlight was shining through the blinds and with my luck I always get stuck with the bed that it hits first. Being the nice person that I am I closed the blinds to let my roommates sleep in more. Since its Saturday there was no class meaning we can sleep in. I crawled back in bed in an attempt to fall asleep but only ended up tossing and turning. Instead of just laying bed staring at the ceiling I grabbed my Iphone 4 from my bedside to see that I had a text.

**_Morning Sunshine :) I know that your awake thanks to the sun._**

I smiled at the text and thought of how well he knew me. Recently he's been calling me Sunshine not that I mind but I do have a boyfriend, James Conroy.

**_Morning to you too stranger :P I'm hungry! Bring me food my tummy is growling_**

After sending him the message I noticed that it was seven in the morning. Too early to be awake on Saturday I thought. I checked my Facebook to see if James was awake yet. No new updates meaning he was still sleeping. Lucky. As I was reading some comments a texted popped to the screen from Chad.

**_Well so am I. So get dress I'll be ready in ten minutes. Andale Senorita! :)_**

I laughed quietly at him trying to talk Spanish. Quietly I got out of bed and grabbed some clothes from my closet and changed. Seeing as how we were just going to get a bite I decided on my Gir t-shirt and my skinny jeans. Once I was done putting on my chucks I stealthy went to the bathroom and brushed my teeth and fixed my hair. Once I knew I was ready I grabbed my black clutch wallet and phone. Silent like a mouse I made my way to the door and waited for Chad in the hall.

While I waited for Chad I wondered on various things. Homework that was due on Monday and of course James. James was chosen for me by my parents who they thought was good enough for me. The thing is I don't see him more than just a friend but I don't want to disappoint my parents so I keep up with the charade. Sometimes I think Chad has an issue with it. Out of Chad and Tawni he was always the hardest one to read for me. Tawni, I can read her like a book but Chad he was unpredictable.

* * *

Review! Please lol


	2. This is the New Shit

**So I decided to put the next chapter up instead of studying for my psych test tomorrow :P**

**Disclaimer: I don't own SWAC :(**

* * *

CHAD POV

There are always girls that want to go out with me just so they can use me. Even though I know of their intentions I go along like if I don't. They think I'm just a stupid rich kid that doesn't know anything. In actuality I'm quite a genius if I do say so myself. Anyways the only people that know that are my teachers and my two best friends, Allison Munroe and Tawni Hart. We've known each other since grade school well I met the two of them in grade school; Tawni and Son have been together since birth. Once I met them we all clicked with one another. Son was always the manipulator that could get whatever she wanted from guys. For some reason when they look at her they become putty in her hands. Except for me I guess because I've known her for so long it has no effect on me. But I still help her when it comes to convincing the ladies. That's when I use the Chad charm and swoon them over. Tawni and I can do a lot of damage when it's just the two of us.

On the other hand there was Sonny that kept us balanced with her golden brown wavy hair and hazel eyes. She was beautiful in my eyes she was so pure and nice to anyone she met. Although never think that she was naïve and innocent. She has a bad side that you don't want to get on. I swear she scares me sometimes when she's angry. Lately I've been seeing her more than just my best friend. Tawni was the one person that truly understood me and didn't fall for my charisma. She was different in a good way. That girl has an effect on me and doesn't even know it.

Enough I need to stop thinking about her that way. She will never see me in that way and probably only like me as her friend. It doesn't help that she is going out with my step brother James. Being her best friend sucks when it comes to her and Son talking about boys when I'm around, it's agonizing. I don't know what she saw in him he was blonde and had brown eyes. Nothing compared to me.

Looking at my clock I noticed that it was almost seven in the morning. Knowing her she was probably already awake cause of the sun. Sometimes I think she likes waking up early if not then why would she choose the same bed for the past four years. I decided to text her seeing as I was bored out my mind. As I waited for her response I noticed that my roommates were still sleeping… surprise surprise. I always was a morning person so it didn't bother me. I heard my Blackberry vibrate telling me I received a text.

**Morning to you too stranger :P I'm hungry! Bring me food my tummy is growling**

I laughed she can be so cute sometimes. After I replied and I got dress to go eat out with her. Finding it hard to decide on something to wear I finally decided on some dark wash jeans and a white v-neck. After I was dressed I went to the bathroom did my business and checked one final time at the mirror. No more bed hair. Check. Phone. Check. Wallet. Check. Shoes. Crap forgot about that. I decided on some casual loafers. Before leaving I grabbed my black leather jacket remembering that it was going to be chilly today. Once I was done I went to the hallway to see Tawni jamming to her Iphone.

Slowly I crept up behind her and yelled "boo". She yelped and was holding her heart. "You ass you scared the living daylight out of me." She said to me at the verge of tears. Instantly I felt guilty for scaring her I didn't like seeing her cry. I pulled her to my chest and hugged her tightly. "I'm so sorry I didn't mean to scare you that badly." I apologized to her while rubbing her back up and down. It felt great to have her so close to me. She slowly pulled away from me and I was disappointed. I miss having her close to me. "And you said I couldn't act. That's payback for scaring me. Now let's go this chick is hungry." Sonny said as she smirked at me. I should've known that it was a trick. "Ha-ha very funny you got me. Now let's go eat at Einstein." I knew that it was her favorite place she smiled her mega watt smile and grabbed my hand pulling me to the bagel shop.

Once we got to Einstein I ordered a bagel with cream cheese on the side while Sonny got a Panini and some coffee. Sonny always did have an addiction to coffee I learned the hard way to never mess with her and her coffee. "So how are things with James going?" I asked her. Even though I didn't like her talking about him I still wanted to make sure he treated her right and behaved. James was known as having his way with girls and then just dumping them. But of course Sonny saw the best in people and gave him a chance. They have been going for four months. Which I'm surprised they lasted this long. "We're okay I guess. He can be so sweet one moment but the next he was a jerk. I'm not sure if I want to keep seeing him." Sonny told me. Trying to hide my excitement in I breathed in and out. "That's too bad you guys seemed like everything was great." I tried to sound convincing.

After a while we sat in a comfortable silence and just ate our food. My phone started to play "This is the New Shit" by Marilyn Manson telling me I had received a text from Tawni.

**I swear if u 2 are eating without me ill go crazy! U no im capable jkkk. Where you guys at im lonely :(**

When I finished reading her text I chuckled at how Tawni didn't like being left out. Tawni was looking at me with a confused expression. After I read her the text she knew who it was right away. She laughed along with me.

We are indeed eating without you my dear darling. lol we are at Einstein's come already so we can go do something. :P

After I knew that we were done talking I stared at Sonny and noticed that she seemed to be down in the dumps. "Hey are you okay? You seem a little down. What's wrong? You know you can talk to me." I said while I gave her a reassuring smile. "I'm fine just a little cold is all." She tried to convince me but I knew already that she was lying to me. "Don't lie to me I know that there is something more than that. Tell me I'm supposed to be your best friend. If you can't tell me who are you suppose to talk to." I sat next to and gave her a side way hug trying to give comfort her. Once she put her head on my shoulder I knew that she was trying to hold something in. "Tell me what's wrong", I pulled her chin up so she can face me. Looking at her chocolate brown eyes I got lost in them. We were slowing leaning towards one another… slowly.

At that moment Tawni decides to walk in the store and looks at me. Only I saw her and she shook her head in a disappointed shaking her finger. Knowing what she meant I started to push Sonny away. Staring at me with a blank expression I tried to pretend like I didn't see her face and yelled "oh hey Tawni you're finally here. About time you got here." I said trying to change the subject. From the look Tawni was giving me I knew that she wanted to talk or lecture me about what almost happened.

* * *

Review please Im not updating until i get atleast 5 reviews... Por Favor :)


	3. Cross My Heart

**Hey everyone thanks so much for the review. And to the anon I accidentally messed up the names in chapter 1. When i was reading over the second chapter i noticed the name mix up and fixed it in chapter 1. So if any questions read over chapter 1 and the names should be fixed. **

**I didn't want to put this chapter up until I finished the fourth chapter but I decided to just post it. **

* * *

**Tawni POV**

My best friends are like the same as me and the other one is my opposite. In the end we balance each other out. Chad was like me in so many ways except that he isn't as convincing and corrupted as I am. Sonny was different from the two of us though she was the one that had the most power; having a legislator of a father and a mother as the mayor of the city. She had the ability to do anything and is well known by a majority of the city. My poor best friend always had to behave and keep up a good appearance for the sake of her parents. That's why I love her and I try to help her have fun. The way that I am is because of her I want her to live a life of freedom with no restriction but still keeping a good name. Oh how much I despise that she is going out with James Conroy to please her parents.

James Conroy is an egotistical jerk that doesn't know how to treat a girl right. However her parents insisted that she went out with him because he would be good for her and it was good publicity for them. Sometimes I wonder what the publicity was and why couldn't they let her go out with Chad instead. I mean they were brothers and part of the same family so why not him? But of course I just remembered that they didn't like Chad since the three of us became teenagers.

. Its not like we were bad influences on her but we just wanted what was best for her.

I woke up this morning to find Sonny had disappeared. She must have been out with Chad or James thought I really hope that its Chad. I looked over at my Blackberry and checked that it was early still. I got out of bed and went upstairs to the bathroom. Our dorm room is so cool its just me, Sonny and Portlyn. But we never see Portlyn she's always gone so I find it more of mine and Sonny's room. There are two floors in our room the first is our closets and beds while the second is the bathroom and more closets. Once I finished taking a shower and getting dress I texted Chad to see what he was doing.

**I swear if u 2 are eating without me ill go crazy! ****U no im capable jkkk. ****Where you guys at im lonely :(**

I was finishing some last details with my outfit when I finally got a text from Chad.

**We are indeed eating without you my dear darling. lol we are at Einstein's come already so we can go do something. :P**

"Ohhh Einstein's my favorite yippee". I went into the school parking lot to find my pink Aston Martin. Daddy got it for me after he missed my 17th birthday. The drive to Einstein's was usually a fifteen minute drive so passed the time I put on the radio. I knew the song that just started and sang along to it. Of course adding in a few of my own dance moves.

_So here's another day I'll spend away from you__  
Another night, I'm on another broken avenue  
My bag is ripped and worn but then again now so am I  
Take what you wanna, take what you wanna, take what you_

I miss the stupid things, we'd go to sleep and then  
You'd wake me up and kick me out of bed at 3 a.m.  
Pick up the phone and hear you saying dirty things to me  
Do what you wanna, do what you wanna, do what you

Take me with you I'd start to miss you  
Take me home I don't wanna be alone tonight

And I do want to show you I will run to you for you  
'Til I can't stand on my own anymore  
I cross my heart and hope to die  
Cross my heart and hope to die  
Cross my heart and hope to die…

Oh look I'm already here now to find Sonny and Chad. They should be at the usual spot so I decide to look there first and OMG what I see shocked me. It looked like Sonny and Chad were about to kiss. I knew Sonny will feel guilty about it later so I walked quickly over to them. Chad saw me I gave him a stern look telling him that we needed to talk later on today. He looked upset by it but he had it coming, I saw him start to pull away from Sonny and she kinda looked confused and upset by it. I'll have to talk to her about it later too.

* * *

Hey guys sorry for not updating I didn't notice that I got the 5 reviews hehe sorry :)

Love you guys Review pleaseeee


	4. Don't Want An Ending

**Hey sorry for the lack of updates but I kept trying to come up with something plus I had to do a dream diary fro psychology and yeah that took up time. But thanks to that I got an idea for the chapter :) Hope you guys love it **

**

* * *

**

Chapter 4

Tawni knew that there was something going on with Sonny and Chad. They've always had a thing for each other except they were oblivious about it. When Tawni walked into Einstein's she had just seen Sonny and Chad almost kiss. It's not like it would be their first kiss with one another. Tawni remembered it very clearly the day heck it was New Year's Eve.

_Flashback_

The three had spent New Year's Eve going to a publicity event held by Sonny's parent. Sonny wasn't enthusiastic about attending but knew she had to for her parents. Though they weren't joyous about going at first Chad and Tawni decided that they should spend New Year's Eve with their best friend. Even James was willing to go to the party to keep his SonBeam happy. Happy that she won't be bored and alone at the party Sonny became well sunny and bright.

The night of New Years Eve at the party…

As Sonny was waiting for her best friends and boyfriend to arrive she spent the time at the party mingling with important people and some teens that were also at the party. As she was walking around she feels a tap on her shoulder. When she turns around to see a guy, he looked to be her age or maybe one or two years older (she wasn't sure), in a tux.

"Hey I've never seen you around. My name is Liam. Liam Hemsworth. Are you attending this party at your own free will or forced by your parents?" joked Liam. Sonny chuckled at his joke and knew he was a victim as was she.

"Forced but hey now I have someone to talk to. Oh I never introduced myself, Im Allison Munroe but my friends call me Sonny. Nice to meet you." said Sonny to Liam. The two started to chat about what they liked and their lives. Sonny started to feel a buzz from midnight blue Chanel dress pocket. As she pulled out her Iphone 4 she noticed that she received a text from James.

**Babe some things came up and I won't be able to make it. Sorry. Promise to make it up to you. Love you. :P**

When she finished reading the text Sonny was disappointed and sad. Liam noticed her change of mood.

"Hey is everything ok? You seem sad." asked Liam.

"Yeah it's just my boyfriend won't be able to make it tonight for the ball drop so I won't be able to celebrate the new year with him," gloomily Sonny said. Liam pulled Sonny into a hug and rubbed her back in a soothing motion. After a few minutes Sonny felt a tap on her shoulder and it was Chad. Sonny turned around, still clinging to Liam, and said to Chad "hey you made it?"

Chad noticed that Sonny was sad and her eyes had a glassy look to them. "What's wrong Sunshine?" Looking at Sonny holding on to Liam made him wish that it was he was the one holding her. The one able to keep her safe and just hold her till no end.

Sonny let go of Liam and pulled herself together. "James won't be able to make it tonight." said Sonny. "Sorry that my stupid brother couldn't make it. Im always here for you Sonny if you need anything." Chad pulled Sonny from Liam and gave her a hug.

The hug gave a shot of electricity through both their bodies that both felt. Sonny always felt it but refused to believe that it was anything else she knew that between her and Chad was just friendship. Sonny pulled away from Chad and introduced Liam to Chad.

"Chad this is Liam and he is stuck in the same thing as me and having to come to this party. Bleh." Sonny said as she gave her mega watt smile that she was known for. After a while the three chatted until Sonny received a text from Tawni.

"**So I know im running late but hey I had to find the perfect outfit. Im here already so you and Chaddy be somewhere lol :) **

Sonny laughed at what Tawni sent and showed it to Chad who as well laughed. They both said goodbye to Liam and were in search for Tawni. As the duo were walking their hands bumped into one another and soon Chad held Sonny's hand. Sonny looked at him with a confused look at first but then she smiled at him. Chad returned the smile and they continued their search for Tawni.

It was almost time for the ball to drop and Tawni was nowhere to be found. The duo decided to look outside in the balcony hoping to find her. As they were searching Chad stopped Sonny.

"Why'd we stop walking?" Sonny asked Chad

"Look at the view from here. The waves are crashing so beautifully and it's a full moon the lighting of it shines perfectly to the shore." Chad showed Sonny.

Sonny was left speechless she walked closer to the railing and was amazed by the view. Chad walked up to her and hugged her waist from behind. Holding her tight never wanting to let her go. They both didn't want to leave each other's arms. After a while they heard the people inside the beach house counting down. "5, 4, 3, 2, 1… Happy New Year."

Sonny turned around only to be faced very closely to Chad. Chad was getting lost in her warm chocolate brown eyes, while Sonny was getting lost in Chad's oceanic blue eyes. They both were leaning in closer and closer until their lips met. They were kissing each other so sweet and delicately at first that soon it became passionate, it was as if they knew they were meant for one another, they needed each other. As they were kissing they fail to notice Tawni was at the door watching them kiss. Tawni was speechless she never would have thought that they would kiss. She slowly backed away and let them have their moment; she wasn't exactly sure how she should feel about them kissing. Sonny and Chad never saw Tawni at the door nor when she walked out.

_End of Flashback_

_

* * *

_

_Sorry for leaving it there but I thought its best to leave you guys there and update :) _

_Review and criticize or whatever you want to do lol _


	5. Skyscraper

**Authors Note: I am so sorry that I been a horrible person and not update in forever. I hope this makes up for it. **

**Disclaimer is i sadly don't own swac :(**

* * *

Chapter 5

Here I was alone at last. Tawni said she had to a date with hot European from the foam party we went to last week. It was then Chad and I left at Einstein's until he said he had to go do something leaving me alone at the table. I have been a little off these past few days, James and I have been fighting a lot. Last week I told him that I thought it was best we went on a break to clear our heads. Now here I am back in my room finally alone and able to just cry. Tawni and Chad don't know about our fighting and the break. I decided to log on to Tumblr and vent. Yeah another thing I been hiding my two best friends is I have a private Tumblr where I can vent and not have them worry about me. I waited for the screen to load before I clicked the text button and just typed my heart away.

"I finally had a room to myself with no possibility of someone walking in on me crying. At the time me and James were on a break because I didn't want to know anything about him. But that night while I was alone sitting in darkness looking out my window I cried. I cried cause I couldn't talk to my best friend and share my heartbreak with him. I was ready to tell him everything, of course me being me I did it through email. Almost forgot. This was like at 3 a.m. I was ready to send it when I decided it was best I didn't so I cried a bit more. But i felt a bit pressure off of me even though I just erased the email.

The following day James called and told me we needed to talk. At first I ignored his call but then he texted and said we had to talk. I told him I didn't want to, that instead we talk face to face. Long story short we talked the day after when I got back home. We talked everything out and he told me the usual thing when I'm insecure. Ever since that day we hadn't talked except maybe a few texts. We were still on a break because we both still needed it.

But today that changed. I started to feel again but not in the good way. I saw him and he was with another girl and I could tell he was flirting. When I went up to him to see what was going on he told me that they were hanging out cause he wanted to fix his car I was whatever at first. Then he started to call just to "keep me posted". It started to bother me a bit. Then he asks help for his English paper, which i helped write a page, and I noticed what was happening. The one that finally hit me was when I texted him about some bad news I got. How does he respond? With a whatever respond. He knew how much I stressed and cared about it all year. And he responds like if it was nothing. I wanted to kill him and just let things go downhill. But of course me being stupid as always I pretend like it didn't happen, that I was over analyzing it or what not. On Sunday he texts me asking if he can have a hug. I told him of course. He comes over and we hug. Then he tells me his issues. Not once in all those times did he ask me if I was or if there was anything new. Not once did he ask me if I was ok. I'm tired of chasing him. I don't care if he likes it but I'm tired, I really am. But here I am crying as I type this and refusing to be alone. Until another day my lovely followers"

I closed my laptop and just cried on my bed hugging my Teddy tight. It was going to be a long day but thankfully there were no classes today. I'll just make something up to Tawni and Chad, they'll never find out.

After a while of Sonny lying in bed she drifted off to sleep. A few minutes pass when there is a few clicking noises at the door. It was the door being unlocked. Sonny was deep in slumber so she didn't hear the door open. There at the door was Chad; he had an extra key to the room. Chad stood at the door and saw Sonny and knew she had been crying again. He caught her a few times crying but she would always say that it was the A/C or there was something in her eye or it was just his imagination. But Chad knew better and would just let it go. But as he saw her in bed in fetal position with mascara under her eyes he knew what he had to do. He closed the door and walked over to her bed and sat by her. Staring intently at her, Chad lifted her head gently and laid it on his lap. He started to play with her hair and soothed her in her sleep. Sonny started to stir in sleep, after a while she opened her eyes to be staring at Chad's oceanic blue eyes. They stared at each other slowly getting closer to each other. Chad and Sonny were close to each other that anybody that walked in would think they were about to kiss.

"Sonny I think…"


	6. Curses

**I know its a really short chapter and all but I'm really sorry. Read and enjoy... Oh and read the author note at the bottom. VERY IMPORTANT. **

* * *

Chapter 6

"Sonny I think we should break up," James said as he walked in on Chad and Sonny. Shocked by his outburst Sonny fell off her bed slamming her chest onto the floor. "Wow looks like you move on pretty fast. I knew there was something going on between the two of you. Hope you're happy." James shouted as he stormed out the room, slamming the door in the process. The two best friends were astonished by what had just occurred. It took a while for the two to recover. Chad was the first to say something, "I'm sorry Sunshine. I shouldn't have walked in without permission." When Sonny finally recovered she wasn't upset of sad instead she was smiling. She had finally gotten away from James no longer did she have to put up with his physical and emotional abuse. Yeah he was abusing Sonny but no one had noticed because he knew all the right places to hit her. She knew how to take a hit but there was so much that she could take. Chad looked at Sonny in admiration at how happy she was that James broke up with her. "Hey are you ok?" asked Chad with some worry but a hint of happiness. "I'm fine really. I'm just in shock that it happened but besides that I'm great" giggled Sonny as she got up from the floor. Believing her Chad laydown on the bed and folded his arms under his chest. Closing his eyes in relaxation, Sonny decides to jump on top of Chad. Oomph.

* * *

**So I'm sure you guys wanna murder me for it but im working on editing a different story and I'm just giving it my all. This will be put on hiatus until I'm done editing or I can come up with better ideas for it. :( Sorry but I love you guys for adding my story the your favorites, and story alerts and author alert 3. THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS!**


End file.
